russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Program Schedule
IBC Marketing & Creative Services Department : Trunklines: : 433-7031 : 433-4218 : 433-3831 loc. 11 : Telefax: : 433-5538 loc. 112 Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am – TV Shop Philippines : 4:55 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (LIVE) : 8 am – Morning Kris (in HD) : 9 am – Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (in HD) : 9:30 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (in HD) : 11:15 am – Chacha (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – Ikaw Pala 'Yon (in HD) : 3:45 pm – High School Life (in HD) : 4:30 pm – KapinoyLand (in HD) : 5 pm – TreseBella: Pride and Prejudice (in HD) : 5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) : 6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – To Love Again (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (in HD) : 9:15 pm – Baby Faced Beauty (Philippine remake) (in HD) : 10 pm – TreseBella: Meteor Shower (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (LIVE) (in HD) : 11 pm – News Team 13 (LIVE) : 11:30 pm – : Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) : Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) : Wed: Forum ni Randy (in HD) : Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy (in HD) : Fri: Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Saturday : 4 am – TV Shop Philippines : 5 am – El Shaddai : 6:30 am – Dora the Explorer : 7 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 7:30 am – Voltes V (in HD) : 8 am – Eyeshield 21 (in HD) : 8:30 am – Kirarin Revolution (in HD) : 9 am – STV: Sabong TV ng Bayan (in HD) : 10 am – NBA (live via satellite) (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Iskul Bukol (in HD) : 8 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (in HD) : 9 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 9:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) : 10:15 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) : 11:15 pm – IBCinema (in HD) : 1 am to 2 am – TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am – Power to Unite (in HD) : 6:30 am – Family TV Mass : 7:30 am – What's Up Doc? (in HD) : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents : 9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants : 9:30 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) : 10:30 am – Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow (in HD) : 11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) (in HD) : 2:15 pm – College Luv (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Philippine version) (in HD) : 8 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) : 9 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks : 12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 9 am, 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm, 6 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm on Monday to Friday and 10 am, 3 pm and three times within PBA games on Saturday and Sunday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Olympics and many more. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. See also *IBC-13's Autovote 2010 Voter Ed Forum | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT, busy =) | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza - Nick E. Mendoza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Broadcast City | Facebook *IBC 13 | Facebook *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Engineers.... @Broadcast City... | Facebook *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule